


Piel

by Aurash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurash/pseuds/Aurash
Summary: Sam adora la piel de Dean.





	Piel

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto de drabbles del grupo Wincest infinito de fb. Inspirado por una imagen.

Sam adora la piel de Dean.

Su textura. 

La suavidad que parece envolverlo cuando se abraza al cuerpo desnudo de su hermano. 

Las cicatrices que la marcan, pruebas de la dureza de la vida que ambos comparten. Sam conoce todas y cada una de ellas. Sabe cómo y dónde las obtuvo, porque la mayoría de ellas las curó el mismo. Ha cosido las heridas de su hermano innumerables veces. Tantas como Dean las del propio Sam.

Pero por encima de todas esas cosas que Sam adora de la piel de Dean hay una: las pecas. 

Esas pecas que Dean odiaba de niño y adolescente y que aprendió a tolerar gracias a las miles de veces que Sam le ha dicho que las adora. Que adora contarlas, que adora dibujar con sus labios todas y cada una de ellas. 

Y es por eso que ahora, mientras Dean descansa lánguido sobre las sábanas arrugadas, atontado por las pastillas que Sam le ha obligado a tomar después de curar una nueva herida, que se permite el lujo de recostarse con cuidado sobre la espalda desnuda y tersa de su hermano y dibuja constelaciones y nebulosas con la punta de su dedo, acariciando con suavidad, rozando con la levedad del aleteo de una mariposa. 

Dean se estremece y Sam sonríe, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su hermano refunfuñará. Porque Dean no es de momentos tiernos. No se acurruca. O eso asegura él. Pero Sam lo sabe mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que su propio hermano. Porque es Sam el único que logra ver ese lado de Dean. El único que tiene el privilegio de disfrutar de esos raros momentos en los que se relaja y se convierte en maleable bajo los deseos de Sam. El único que despierta enredado en el cuerpo cálido que duerme plácido a su lado. 

—Para, Samantha. — La voz somnolienta de Dean saca a Sam de su ensoñación.

—¿Que pare qué? 

—Ya sabes. Solo déjalo, princesa.

Sam ríe y su risa resuena en el cuerpo de Dean que suspira feliz y se deja hacer con completa complacencia. 

Porque al final Dean siempre se deja hacer. Porque es Sam. Su Sam. Sammy el que está sobre él, acariciando su piel. Porque es a Sam al único que Dean permite que lo vea así. Solo a Sam. Solo él tiene el poder de reducir al siempre implacable cazador a un estado letárgico en el que se puede dejar llevar y simplemente disfrutar del momento. Aunque ese momento consista en Sam dibujando constelaciones y nebulosas en su piel mientras recorre con sus dedos esas pecas que antes odiaba Dean y que ahora adora simplemente por el hecho de que Sam las adora. 

—Puta —musita Dean, ya casi dormido.

—Zorra —responde Sam, bajito, con una sonrisa mientras presiona sus labios contra la cálida piel de la nuca de Dean.


End file.
